Facebook Chat
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: The Beast aka Hank McCoy invites Bruce Banner over to the school, and let's say once Bruce is caught on Facebook… Tony starts up a chat with the Avengers!


**Facebook Chats.**

**Summary: The Beast aka Hank McCoy invites Bruce Banner over to the school, and let's say once Bruce is caught on facebook… Tony starts up a chat with the Avengers!**

**I don't own Avengers or X Men. K?**

***X Men/Avenger***

It was like any day in the HQ of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the one and only Bruce Banner was sitting in the lab thinking over things, when he thought, _Why don't I see what's on facebook? _It was random and out of character but he did it anyway. He typed in his name, and typed in his password which cannot be said, passwords are secret.

The first thing Bruce found was that Hank McCoy had messaged him. It was a first in a long time but he looked at it all the same.

*Message*

_Hey Bruce! _

_Hank here, I know this may not get to you any time soon since I've heard you're still on the run and what not but anyway… hello! How are you? Must be in real good shape from always running. Girls dropping at your feet yet? Anyway, I wanted to let you know – my friend – Professor Charles Xavier said he would be okay with both of us meeting at the school. Would you wish to come? I'm sure my dear friends wouldn't mind sharing our lab. Jean usually doesn't let anyone in but since I know you're a scientist… Everything will be okay. So what do you say Bruce? Up for giving up the running for awhile and meeting with an old friend?_

_Hank_

*End of Message*

Bruce smiled at the simple yet friendly message. He knew that Hank must have seen him on the T.V; the Avengers had been a big hit and everything. Everyone wanted a picture of the Hulk and everything so he knew his dear friend had had to of seen him over the last few months. But did he want to go visit Hank?

He knew that something could happen and the Hulk jump out and attack people, but he also knew that the school had mutants in it so he didn't think anything bad would happen. It also seemed like this Charles Xavier person was nice, and Bruce knew they would be good friends.

Bruce shyly typed out his reply then reread it before he clicked send and the message was off.

*With Tony*

Now, everyone knew that Tony Stark loved to get into everyone's business and loved messing with people. The Stark also loved to be always right, and made sure to always be right. No one had ever proven Tony Stark wrong. He was at the moment, on facebook when he saw his friend and fellow Avenger, Bruce Banner along with Steve Rogers.

_I wonder how Rogers figured out how to use a computer… Wait, I helped him! _

Tony chuckled to himself, loving to pick on the big guy who had no idea what he was doing in life right now. Not aging, having ladies fall at his feet and not understand anything from today's world. He smirked and began a simple group so they could chat, and he wondered if Rogers knew how to chat.

*Chat*

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ yo guys!

_Steve Rogers: _Tony? What are you doing? What the heck is your name?

_Tony Sexy Stark: _Uh, it's my name!

_Steve Rogers: _Sexy isn't your middle name, Edward is.

_Bruce Banner: _Okay uh guys? Could you keep it down? I'm trying to chat to my friend.

_Thor Odinson: _*now online*

_Tony Sexy Stark: _Green rage monster has a **friend**__and it isn't us? WHAT?! :O

_Bruce Banner: _Thank you so much Tony, oh so much. -.-

_Clint Barton: _*has left this chat*

_Tony Sexy Stark: _That little jack ass!

_Bruce Banner:_ Tony! Steve's reading this you know!

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ So? He knows I swear. He hears it all the time. Don't ya Cap?

_Steve Rogers:_ Bruce, don't worry about it.

_Bruce Banner:_ If you're sure.

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ What are you doing to do about it, Bruce? Gonna go Hulk on me?

_Bruce Banner:_ That isn't cool to joke about!

_Thor Odinson:_ Man of Iron, I do not believe it would be wise to tick the one they call 'Bruce Banner'.

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ What are you going to do about it? I can do what I want.

_Steve Rogers:_ Stark, were you drinking?

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Correction, I still *am.

_Bruce Banner:_ Makes sense.

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ You know, you suck at times a LOT

_Bruce Banner:_ What are we gonna do with you?

_Steve Rogers:_ It isn't even worth talking to him

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Hey! I'm still here!

_Thor Odinson:_ *Has added Natasha Romanoff to this conversion*

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ She added Thor on facebook but not ME?! WHAT?!

_Natasha Romanoff:_ Thor's nice Tony and he didn't try to get into my pants, unlike SOME people

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Well, Thor's…odd. Everyone tries to get into your pants sweet heart ;)

_Bruce Banner:_ I don't think Pepper would be happy if she saw that….

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Well Pepper isn't here so…. 3:p sucks to be her

_Steve Rogers:_ *added Pepper Potts into this conversion*

_Bruce Banner:_ She is now

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ shut up

_Natasha Romanoff:_ haha Tony! Serves you right!

_Thor Odinson: ;_P now it sucks to be you!

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ -,-

_Pepper Potts:_ Tony

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Yes dear?

_Pepper Potts:_ Don't ever speak to me again!

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ What-?

_Pepper Potts:_ *has left*

_Steve Rogers:_ awkward….

_Bruce Banner:_ Oh well…. He did it himself

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ She blocked me, unfriended me AND reported me! :O

_Natasha Romanoff:_ whose fault is this?

_Thor Odinson:_ I believe it is Steve Roger's fault.

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ SOMEONE is on my side!

_Steve Rogers:_ Well…I gotta go guys…. Bye~!

_Steve Rogers:_ *offline*

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Finally he is gone! YES!

_Bruce Banner:_ That's rude

_Natasha Romanoff:_ When is Stark not rude?

_Bruce Banner:_ Good point

_Thor Odinson:_ like you mortals say…lol

_Natasha Romanoff:_ I gotta go to guys, bye!

_Natasha Romanoff:_ *offline*

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Aw she's gone :(

_Thor Odinson:_ *has added Loki the King of ALL Mortals into this conversion*

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Thor….

_Thor Odinson:_ Yes?

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ Why is Loki added to this?

_Loki the King of ALL Mortals:_ Shut up Stark, I have no other life other than on my laptop. So give up because I will come back for you!

_Bruce Banner:_ *has left*

_Tony Sexy Stark:_ *has left*

_Thor Odinson:_ *has left*

_Loki the King of ALL Mortals:_ why is everyone leaving me? :'(

…..

_Loki the King of ALL Mortals_: Hello? Anyone there?

~The End of the Chat~

Bruce shook his head because he couldn't believe they had to talk to Loki even if it was for a moment. He shook his head and started towards his room to pack. He ran into Tony who was drunk. "Bruce?"

"Tony," Bruce said as he tried to talk around Tony who grabbed his wrist. "Let go Tony."

Tony hiccupped. "Where are you going?"

"You're drunk," Bruce shook his head. "And I'm going to visit my friend."

"Friend? What friend?" Tony asked.

"Hank McCoy," Bruce spat.

Tony held up his hands. Bruce went to pack and then left.

~xXx~

Hank looked at the message he got from Bruce.

_Hank,_

_Thank GOD you said I could come. I'd love to come, I'm sick of putting up with Tony so much at times. Or if you have him on facebook, "Tony 'Sexy' Stark", and let's just say Tony is WAY to full of himself. But I'd like to say thanks again. I won't go Hulk on you guys or at least I hope… I'll be there in a few days :) _

_Bruce_

Hank grinned at the message. He shook his head as he got to his feet, and then noticed he had a friend request. He looked at the person and found that it was Tony Sexy Stark. So this was the man who was bugging Hank? He looked at the person's profile.

He became friends with this person.

He got a message a few minutes later….

_Beast,_

_I gotta tell you now. DON'T hurt my Brucie or you'll have to deal with ME! I'm fucking Tony Stark! I'm fucking IRON MAN! I'll beat the crap out of ya! Hear me? BRUCE IS __**MY**__ SCIENCE BRO!_

_Thanks for this chat, _

_Tony Sexy Stark ;)_

Hank groaned as he shook his head sighing heavily. Well then…

~The End~

**That's the end of this one shot XD It was random….sorry for the swearing from Tony but oh well. So please review? **

**Nerdy~**


End file.
